New Love Story
by Bose Hexe
Summary: Percakapan singkat denganmu, menjadi awal untukku menjalani hidup. Begitu juga dengan kisah cintaku.


New Love Story

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Naruto punya pemiliknya, bukan punyaku.

Summary : Percakapan singkat denganmu, menjadi awal untukku menjalani hidup. Begitu juga dengan kisah cintaku.

_The story begins..._

.

.

(Sakura's POV)

Aku menatap bayanganku sendiri di cermin. Merapihkan beberapa helaian rambut yang keluar dari tatanan rambut yang sedari tadi kutata sedemikian rupa.

Memastikan _obi_ yang melilit sekitar pinggang terikat cukup kencang. Aku memutar tubuhku sekali lagi.

Memakai kimono berwarna sama dengan warna rambutku, _soft pink_. Diikuti dengan _obi_ yang berwarna sama dengan warna mataku. Hijau.

Aku tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak memakai pakaian khas Jepang. Berhubung beberapa tahun ini aku tinggal di luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan kuliah Sarjana 2 di bidang kedokteran spesialis anak. Ya untuk meraih spesialis harus mendapat gelar Sarjana 2.

Aku menatap arloji yang melingkari tanganku. Astaga sudah jam 3 sore! Aku harus bergegas! Segera aku turun menuju garasi yang sebelumnya aku mengunci rumah terlebih dahulu.

Merasa ponselku bergetar, aku mengangkatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

"_Hei forehead. Kau dimana? Acara di Wihara sudah selesai! Langsung datang saja ke rumah Hyuga."_

.

.

"Iya _pig_. Aku baru sampai di Jepang hari ini. Aku baru saja akan berangkat. Ya sudah tunggu aku disana. Tolong katakan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada tenten dan Neji karena aku datang terlambat di pernikahan mereka." setelah menutup percakapan, segera aku menyalakan mobil dan melesat menuju kediaman Hyuga.

Pernikahan.

Rasanya sungguh bahagia bila seseorang mengalaminya. Entah itu temanmu, maupun dirimu

Aku nyaris saja merasakannya.

Sudah ada rencana, angan-angan yang jauh tentang semua itu.

Namun namanya juga nyaris, itu tidak terjadi 'kan?

Menghela napas lalu tersenyum mengingat masa-masa indah dulu bersama_nya_, rasanya bagai mimpi. Semua terasa terlalu sempurna.

_._

_._

_Terlalu indah._

_._

_._

_terlalu** mustahil.**_

.

.

Menyadari bahwa kini aku sudah mendekati kediaman Hyuga, aku mencari kira-kira tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat parkir mobilku. Bisa dipastikan halaman kediaman Hyuga sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai mobil.

Menemukan tempat, aku memarkirkan mobilku. Mengambil tasku, menatap kaca di alas bedak untuk memastikan sekali lagi penampilanku.

Aku turun dari mobil, tak lupa menguncinya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat acara.

Benar saja, halaman sudah penuh dengan mobil-mobil bermacam merek dan model.

* * *

Mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju ruang utama acara, aku tersenyum atas ucapan 'Selamat Datang' yang diberikan penjaga buku tamu. Setelah menuliskan namanya, ia memasuki ruangan yang berhiaskan ornamen berwarna putih dan ungu.

Satu kata yang muncul dalam pikiranku adalah, _Indah_.

Sungguh, ini benar-benar indah. Aku bahkan sampai terdiam terlebih dahulu mengamati seluruh ruangan.

"Hei, akhirnya kau datang juga!" tepukan ringan di pundakku dan juga seruan yang sangat kukenal membuatku menoleh.

"Ino!" aku memeluknya. Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya, satu atau dua tahun kurasa.

"Haiti-hati, bayiku." Ucapnya saat aku memeluknya, namun ia malah balas memelukku.

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Bayi? Bayi?" aku menatap Ino dari atas sampai bawah dengan saksama. Ia memakai kimono berwarna ungu tua dengan _obi_ berwarna hijau yang diikat memang terlampau jauh dari pinggang. Memperlihatkan perutnya yang sedikit besar.

"Sakura, aku hamil! Aku hamil!" penyataannya makin membuatku memeluknya erat. Berteriak kegirangan dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari tamu yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Wanita memang merepotkan." Sekali dengar saja aku langsung tahu siapa yang berkata seperti itu. Bersamaan denganku Ino juga menoleh.

"Shikamaru!" aku memukul ringan lengannya, ia tertawa singkat. Ia memakai kimono khusus pria berwarna hijau tua. _Matching _ dengan warna _obi_ yang Ino pakai.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" Tanyaku pada keduanya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Sekuat apapun mereka mencoba untuk menutupi rona merah kebahagiaan di pipinya. Tetap saja muncul.

"4 bulan. Katanya kembar."

"Laki-laki dan perempuan. Seperti impian Shikamaru." Mereka saling menatap. Menggenggam tangan secara sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang punggung mereka masing-masing.

Astaga, cinta mampu mengubah seorang Shikamaru menjadi seperti ini.

Ya, Ino dan Shikamaru menikah sebelum aku pergi ke luar negeri. Ketika aku masih bersama _dirinya_. Bagaimana kami dijadikan tema pertanyaan kapan akan menikah. Walaupun sudah terlihat pasti karena aku sudah bertunangan dengannya.

"Sakura, mau menemui pengantin baru?" ajakan Ino memcah lamunanku. Aku mengangguk. Setelah _'mengusir'_ Shikamaru dan ditambah dengan ucapan Shikamaru yang khas_ 'merepotkan'_. Aku dan Ino berjalan menuju tengah ruangan.

"Mengapa acaranya di rumah pengantin pria? Bukankah seharusnya di rumah pengantin wanita?" tanyaku selagi berjalan dengan Ino.

"Tenten bilang rumahnya tak akan cukup dengan banyaknya udangan yang disebar untuk teman-teman maupun rekan bisnis Neji. Kalau di gedung, kau tahu sendirikan keluarga Hyuga bagaimana. Sangat mengikuti tradisi. Jadi daripada di gedung, lebih baik di sini saja."

Mendengar penjelasan Ino kutanggapi dengan menanggukan kepala.

Aku bisa melihat Tenten dan Neji.

Mereka berdua tengah menyambut tamu yang hadir, dengan senyum dan rona kebahagiaan yang terpantri di pipi mereka berdua.

Pakaian mereka? tentu saja tak ada yang mampu menyainginya. Pengantin tentunya harus lebih indah dibanding tamu.

Kimono putih dengan bahan yang halus yang jatuh indah pada tubuh mereka. dengan lambang burung jenjang yang dipercaya memberikan keberuntungan. _ Obi_ berwarna ungu terlihat cocok degan mereka dan dekorasi ruangan.

Oh! Rambut Tenten!

Ino tertawa melihatku dan berkata, "Ya, tak ada yang menyangka Tenten akan secantik itu."

Aku tak pernah melewatkan satu momen dengan rambutnya yang selama ini di cepol dua. Namun sekarang?

Rambutnya digelung ke dalam, menysakan beberapa helai rambut di sisi wajahnya. Dengan hiasan rambut bermotif bunga yang indah, memberi kesan cantik.

Entah kenapa aku sekarang seperti pakar kecantikan.

"Sakura! Kau datang!" Tenten menghampiriku berserta Neji yang berada dibelakangnya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak akan melewatkan kau melepas 'cepol'mu. " kami semua tertawa, walau Neji tidak tertawa sebesar aku, Ino dan Tenten.

"Kimonomu cantik sekali Sakura. Cocok untukmu." Ucapan Tenten membuatku tersenyum. Ya, aku memang memakainya khusus. Untuk bertemu dengan _dirinya_.

"Tenten, tidak ada yang menyaingimu dengan keindahan semua ini." Tenten dan Neji tersenyum. Astaga mereka berdua bahagia sekali.

"Kini yang melajang tinggal kau dan Naruto saja. Ino dan Shikamaru sudah menikah bahkan kini tengah mengandung-" mendengar hal itu Ino tersenyum malu.

"-Aku dan Neji sekarang menikah, Sasuke dan Hinata-" _Sasuke dan Hinata? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?_

"Hm. Kurasa kami harus berkeliling menyambut tamu yang lain. Permisi. Ayo Tenten." Neji tiba-tiba mengintrupsi perkataan Tenten. Meninggalkanku dengan berbagai macam spekulasi.

.

"Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino memberikan raut wajah khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan ke arahnya dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Namun hal yang terjadai tadi, tak lepas dari pikiranku.

Duduk di tempat yang disediakan, bersama Ino dan Shikamaru. Makan makanan yang sudah disediakan juga. Melihat betapa ucunya kedua pasangan ini.

Ino ingin memakan makanan yang menurut dokter kandungan tidak dianjurkan untuk ibu hamil. Dan Shikamaru terlihat berusaha keras melarang Ino.

Tak jarang hal itu menimbulkan adu mulut antar mereka. Ino akhirnya mengalah. Dan memberikan tatapan memelas padaku. "Susah sekali untuk makan. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajak dia ikut agar aku bisa makan sesukaku." Alis Shikamaru berjengit naik.

"Dia yang kau maksud itu siapa Ino?" dan adu mulut berjalan kembali.

"Hinata! Ayo duduk disini!" panggilan Ino membuatku dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arah pandangan Ino.

.

.

.

Ya, aku melihat Hinata. Ia cantik sekali, memakai kmono berwarna biru tua dengan _obi_ berwarna merah muda. Ia cantik._ Cantik sekali_.

Ia tengah merangkul lengan seseorang.

.

Orang itu,

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Kekasihku dulu.

.

Ralat.

.

Mantan tunanganku.

.

Mereka menoleh ke arah kami. Hinata tersenyum dan Sasuke menatap kami satu persatu. Lalu tatapannya berhenti padaku.

.

Tatapannya masih seperti dulu.

.

Tatapannya masih membuatku tak berkutik.

.

Tatapannya masih membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

.

Mereka menarik kursi untuk duduk. Sasuke- ia menarik kursi untuk Hinata duduk. Aku menoleh ke arahnya kaget. Ia bukanlah orang yang romantis dulu.

_._

_._

_Dulu. _

.

.

Ia duduk berhadapan denganku dan Hinata duduk disampingku. Ino menyadari kecanggunganku. Ia mengajak Hinata dan aku berbincang tentang tema pernikahan yang dipilih Neji_-sepupu Hinata_ dan Tenten.

Kami tertawa bersama ketika Hinata menceritakan tentang persiapan pernikahan Neji dan Tenten. Bagaimana gugupnya kedua pasangan itu. Ia tertawa sopand engan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jarinya. Terdapat cincin.**_

.

.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berbincang dengan Shikamaru. Melarikan tatapanku ke arah jemari tangannya yang tengah meraih gelas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disana juga ada. Cincin yang berpasangan.**_

.

.

"Mengapa pernikahan diadakan disini? Bukankah seharusnya di rumah Tenten?" pertanyaanku menyita perhatian mereka semua.

"Ini juga bukan karena tamu undangan yang melebihi kapasitas 'kan? Juga bukan hanya tradisi 'kan?" entah mengapa nada suaraku terdengar seperti orang yang frustasi.

"A-ano, Sakura. Aku dan-" aku menatap Hinata yang tengah menunduk sambil berbicara.

"Aku dan Hinata bertunangan hari ini." Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah Sasuke. Perkataannya membuatku terpaku diam.

.

.

"Hei! Disana kalian rupanya!" suara semangat seperti itu siapa lagi kalau bukan si pecinta ramen.

"Naruto. Kau berisik sekali." Yang disindir hanya memberi cengiran khasnya. Dengan kimono _orange _ yang kelewat terang untuk kimono pria.

"Kau tidak berubah dari dulu. Bagaimana studimu di Inggris?" Hah? Inggris? Ia studi di negara yang sama denganku?

"Yang pasti aku mencintai Jepang dibanding apapun. Karena disini ada ramen!" ucapannya tak membuatku bergeming dengan diamnya diriku.

"Hei _Teme_. Kau tidak menyapaku? Sakura_-chan_? Kau datang juga? Kudengar kau pergi ke luar negeri?" pada akhirnya aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Inggris. Sama denganmu. Seharusnya kitak bisa membuat janji untuk betemu." ucapanku dibalas cengiran dan dilanjutkan pertanyaan dimana tempat tinggalku. Baru saja aku hendak menjawab, seseorang sudah mendahuluiku berbicara.

"Duduk dan makan dulu _Dobe_." Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Sasuke. Ia lagi-lagi bertingkah seperti itu. Dengan permisi aku izin pergi ke toilet.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, bukannya aku pergi ke toilet. Aku pergi ke halaman belakang untuk duduk sebentar, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.

* * *

"Disini kau rupanya." Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Naruto.

"Hei, mencari angin juga?" tanyaku saat ia duduk di sebelahku. Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku, ia malah menutup matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus.

"Aku rindu sekali dengan Jepang." Perkataannya membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melirik ke arahku. Aku tertawa dan ia menyusul tertawa.

.

"Sasuke dan Hinata.. mereka bertunangan." Ucapku padanya. Ia sempat terkejut. Namun kembali tersenyum.

.

.

"Jadi _Teme_ dan Hinata akan menyusul menikah juga? Kini tinggal aku yang melajang."

.

"Hei jangan lupakan aku juga." Kami tertawa lagi.

.

"Naruto, apa aku orang yang begitu ambisisus?" tanyaku padanya yang tengah menciptakan asap dari hembusan nafasnya.

Aku tertawa sekali lagi. "Bukankah di Inggris kau bisa menciptakan asap yang lebih tebal?"

.

"Disana bernapas saja susah. Untuk bermain-main asap seperti ini hanya bisa kulakukan di Jepang." Ucapannya benar juga. Suhu di Inggris lebih dingin dibanding disini. Aku tersenyum dalam diam. Entah mengapa rasanya saat ini begitu damai dan tenang.

"Menurutku kau tidak ambisisus. Kamu hanya menginginkan saat-saat untuk tidak bergantung pada orang lain. Ya 'kan?"

.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia menjadi dewasa.

.

"Kau semakin pintar setelah pulang dari Inggris?" Pertanyaanku malah membuatnya tertawa. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Karena aku pernah mengalaminya juga."

"Kau? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Hinata"

Ia lagi-lagi sukses membuatku terkejut. Aku baru teringat. Ia pernah menjalin kasih dengan Hinata.

"Kudengar tadinya setelah studimu selesai kau akan menikah bukan?" tanyaku. Ya. Aku baru ingat kalau dulu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"kami nyaris saja bertunangan. Tapi karena keinginanku atau bisa disebut keegoisanku, semuanya tidak terjadi." Setelah itu ia tertawa canggung.

Sempat diam sebentar, lalu aku angkat bicara.

.

.

"Sasuke bilang, aku terlalu ambisius untuk ukuran seorang perempuan. Yang ia butuhkan hanya seorang istri yang mencntainya dan tinggal di rumah. Itu saja. tapi ya kau benar keegoisanku merubah semua yang sempurna itu menjadi hilang."

"Sekarang ada alasan untukku tidak memakai kimono ini. Kimono pemberiannya. Sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untukku sekrang untuk tampil cantik dihadapannya. Karena dia sudah memiliki kisah cinta dengan orang lain."

Entah mengapa aku tersenyum mendengar perkataanku sendiri. Merasa bahwa ini keputusan yang tepat untukku melanjutkan hidup.

Aku sadar kalau sedari tadi tatapan Naruto menelitiku.

.

.

"Apa?" Ia menatap wajahku dengan tatapan yang lebih intens.

"Jadi kita ini seakan-akan terbuang karena keegoisan kita?" cara pengucapannya yang lucu membuatku tertawa.

.

.

.

Rasa hangat menjalar ke tubuhku. Rasa yang sudah lama menghilang. Dua tahun sudah setelah pertunangan itu dibatalkan.

.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Astaga,_ aku kenapa?_

.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya memerah.

.

Ia terlihat.. gugup.

Entah dari mana keberanianku, aku memanggilnya.

"Hm, ada apa Sakura_-chan_?" Aku menatap matanya yang berwarna biru cerah. Memancarkan keceriaan.

.

"Setelah ini, mau makan ramen bersamaku?"

.

"Eh?"

.

"Aku yang traktir. Sebagai imbalan menemaniku disini."

Ia menanggapi perkataanku dengan tertawa. Sambil membantuku berdiri.

.

"Boleh juga. Kurasa kita terlalu lama meninggalkan acara." Ia hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang utama namun terhenti.

.

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Kau kenapa Naruto?"

.

"Err- Sakura_-chan_." Aku menatapnya, menaikan alis melihat gelagatnya yang membingungkan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau.. _cantik._" Ia langsung meninggalkanku sendirian. Membuatku merasakan rasa hangat di pipi. Memegang wajahku. Aku merasa pasti wajahku memerah.

Mengipas-ngipaskan angin dengan tanganku, aku berkata, "Mengapa tiba-tiba panas?"

Percakapan singkat yang membuatku melanjutkan hidup dan melanjutkan kisah cintaku. _Mungkin saja? _

_Fin_

Note :  
ya, selesai sudah cerita singkat ini. Sering pertanyaan ini muncul dikepalaku. Aku menyukai chara SasuSaku, namun jarang membuat fic yang membuat hubungan mereka menyatu. Contohnya saja fic ini. Kuusahakan **pasti **cerita sngkat dengan Chara SasuSaku. Harap bersabar ya.

Kritik dan saran silahkan : )


End file.
